Goodbye
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: This IS a oneshot follow up to Unwritten. This is also a songfic. Please read, it is very easy to understand even if you have not read it's prequel. Enjoy.


Goodbye  
A One-shot Song fic  
By: Irish Heart Marble 

A green haired girl ran down the street through the rain towards an empty park.

Her hair fell around her in long, shaggy, wet curls, soaked with the tears from the sky.  
An almost foreboding feeling shot through her body as the wind picked up and swirled around her.  
She pulled her zipper-hoodie tighter around her and stopped by the lake.  
Glancing around her pushed her hair behind her ear and shivered slightly, then she stopped, there, through the curtain of rain, a flash of gold.  
As the flash of gold drew closer her body shivered.

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  
_

"Hey," He said, slowing down as he approached her side.  
She smiled and nodded meekly then turned to face the water.

_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
_

"You know why I called don't you?" She asked.  
"No, not really," He replied.

_  
The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay  
_

"Must you really make me say it?" She asked and looked at him, the rain hitting her upturned face.  
"I suppose I must, for I have no idea what you mean to say," He replied looking down at her, his hair falling over his bright blue eyes.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

"You know why we're here, I know deep down you do," She said salty tears mixing seamlessly into the pure drops of water.  
"So, maybe I do, but please, I wish to know why," He said taking her face in his hands.

_  
Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  
_

"Because, I truly must, it isn't right, and you know it," She replied.  
He looked down at his feet, trying to hide the pain.

_  
__I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't Cry_

_Don't Cry_

"Goodbye, Ryou," She said and turned and walked away whispering as she went, "I will always love you."

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

I hope you liked that, as you know, or maybe not, that was Fergie's "Big Girls Don't Cry" From her CD Duchess. I do not own the copyright to that song or to Tokyo Mew Mew. I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review on your way out.  
Irish Heart Marble


End file.
